wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ciemność moja miła
Twój blask za dnia jakże jasny Ten który nad syriuszem górę bierze Ten twój jedyny, ten twój własny Ten który widziałem, w który wierzę. Inna gwiazda dziś go przyćmiewa Taka jak ty lecz w zimie jaśniejsza Ona teraz twą gwiazdę z nieba zwiewa Nie wiem już która jest mi ważniejsza. Wiesz przecież że nic nie trwa wiecznie Tak gwiazdy gasną, dzień przemija Przepraszam cię dzisiaj bardzo grzecznie Ale pochód mych wierszy szybko się zwija. I tak ty przygasłaś a ona w siłę rośnie Jak co roku dzień wolno przegania I znów mi w jej ramionach będzie mroźnie Myśli o tobie mi ona z głowy wygania. Wciąż pamiętam, nasz pierwszy raz Gdy w jej ramionach, tak zimnych Gdy pod jej oddechem kark mi marzł Gdy usta jej czerwone spijają ślady ust twych. Całun swój mroczny przed oczami mi rozkłada W mroku widzę wszystko za jej udziałem Miłość o brzasku nas do snu długiego układa Że przyjdzie tak szybko, o tym nie myślałem. Gdy ciebie kochać zaczynać było mi dane Chwilę tę w mych snach widziałem Rany mi wtedy wprost w serce zadane Do dziś się goją z twoim udziałem. Czekaj na mnie, wrócę na pewno Ja zawsze wracałem o ile pamiętasz Na rozstaniu powiem ci tylko jedno Kocham cię, i miłość zaniosę na cmentarz. Lecz dzisiaj się do innej odwrócę A ty mi na to bez słowa pozwolisz! Minie zima wtedy do ciebie powrócę Jeśli ma na to tylko zezwolisz. W nocy kochanka do mnie przyszła Ust jej czerwonych żar mnie obudził Pytać chciałem, z ust mych para jeno wyszła Ciało me zimne jakbym się dopiero urodził. Ubrane na czarno całe ciało było Szepcząc ciepłe słowa, całowała Szybko się zbędnych ubrań ciało pozbyło Słowami miłość na twarzy mej wymalowała. W oczy jej puste patrzeć się kocham Dłonie jej delikatnie dotykać Szyję jej piękną w parku żem całował Patrząc wprost na nią, wady wyszukać. Nie dało się, dziewczyna mi boginią Głos jej gra jak Lutnia prastara Żeby bóg nam dał spocząć pod jedną mogiłą Nie jest to przecież żadna nocna mara. Bom ją czuł, jej obecność przyjemną Bom ją widział i tymi rękoma dotykał Przecie chodziła po parku w nocy ze mną Przecież do kolacji wino żem z nią łyknął. Teraz ona mi natchnieniem, wybacz Wrócę gdy zmierzch zimy nadejdzie Zawsze wracałem na uwadze mieć to racz Wrócę gdy moja miła z zimą odejdzie. Lecz tak jest już od wieków z nami Ona przychodzi, ja ją zaraz kocham Ona odchodzi, lato znowu mamy Płatkiem śniegu jej na pożegnanie macham. Ostatni był to płatek jaki tylko znalazłem Aby na opuszkach mych palców W wodę się zamienił z wielkim żalem Nie ma już lodowych kolców. Kocham ją teraz tak jak ciebie Lecz ona w silę rośnie, ty malejesz Nie potrafię już rozpoznać siebie W moich oczach smutniejesz. Wierszyk chciałaś - napisałem Miłość zimową moją nową W tym wierszyku opisałem Nic nie zdziałasz już swą mową. Nie zobaczysz jej przenigdy Ja ci w tym wcale nie pomogę Nie przenikniesz cienia jej ułudy Ona teraz jest i służy za opokę. Na niej się podpieram gdy mi źle Do niej uciekam w wieczór zimny W jej otchłań patrzą oczy me Świat od teraz będzie inny. W tym świecie nowym, świecie innym Miejsca mało, ledwie się my tam mieścimy Ciebie tam szukał, znalazł w sercu mym Lecz ona do mnie przyszła i tak razem tkwimy. Bez światła, co nadzieję na barkach dźwiga Bez nadziei co odwagę sercu dodaje Bez twego blasku co w pamięci miga Bez obrazu co twój wdzięk oddaje. Szum morza nam dziś śpiewał Ziemia pod nami miękką była Wiatr jej włosy czarne rozwiewał A zboża kupa nas przed światem kryła. Gdy spacer ten w najlepsze trwał Wtedy dróg rozstaje się pojawiło Jeden twój, drugi do jej serca rwał Wtedy to właśnie nad Edenem się ściemniło. Księżyc jasny przez chmury zakryły Gwiazdy na niebie nocnym co świeciły Lecz domek znalazłem ukryty Po szybach domu krople wielkie biły. Wreszcie kraj się skończył, nie ma dalej nic Wtedy ziemia zielone w żółte piaski się zmieniła Rózga w jej ręku pięknym zmienia w czarny bicz Przybyła do nas noc i tym biczem nas skarciła. W kraj jej smutny szczęście wprowadziłem Pustynie żółtą w trawę zieloną zamieniłem Chmury czarne jak agat z nieba przepędziłem Życie jej sługi, ciemności odmieniłem. Gdy przyszła do mnie by me serce nękać Ja przed jej pięknem ukłon złożyłem Przed nią zacząłem jak przed tobą niegdyś, klękać Miłość moją do ciebie ukryłem. Głęboko w mym sercu leżysz ty Kurzem pamięć o tobie obrasta Kocham cię, obaj o tym pamiętajmy A tymczasem jej potęga wzrasta. Nasze ścieżki losem połączone A czy jest więź większa niż przeznaczenie Nasze serca przez bogów poświęcone Teraz twoje imię traci swe znaczenie. Nie oznacza ono już piękna i miłości Lecz przeszłość, dawną i odległą Powiem jeszcze słowo, ku ścisłości Dla mnie jesteś ty już prawie poległą. Tak jakbyś na wojenkę ruszać chciała Tak ja teraz ciepło cię wspominam Nawet nie chcę szukać twego ciała Bo i wyglądu jego sobie nie przypominam. Urywki jeno w mej pamięci się ostały Po twej twarzy pięknej co odeszła w mrok Ostanie całusy ptaki mi przysłały Mówiąc że to był twój pożegnania krok. Na koniec jedno porzekadło jeno powiem: "ze wszystkich rzeczy wiecznych Miłość trwa najkrócej." Kategoria:Feanoro Kategoria:Wiersze z Tawerny